


An Empty Bed and a Note

by Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicidal Asahi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie/pseuds/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie
Summary: Noya wakes up to an empty bed and only the worst ensues.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	An Empty Bed and a Note

Noya loved the weekend. Sleeping in with your boyfriend and playing volleyball. What could be better than that?

While rolling around and complaining in their shared bed Noya came to the startling realization that Asahi wasn't next to him or responding to his complaints with his usual hug or even a simple "good morning" 

Noya made his way around their shared apartment, his anxiety rising with every empty room. He stepped into their kitchen, the last room to check, and immediately noticed the sticky note on the counter. He picked it up and read the slanted cursive writing.

"I'm so sorry Yū, I love you but I have to say goodbye. Please don't miss me too much. -Asahi" 

Noya's heart dropped and he grabbed his phone, quickly pressing the contact called "My entire world ❤️" Calling it multiple times, his anxiety heightening with every call.

"One more try" He promised himself as his now shaking finger hovered over the call button.

Ring. Ring. Ring

"Noya" Asahi's low voice sounded from the speakers. The sound of wind and cars could be heard from his line.

" 'Sahi where are you, please come home." Noya paced the house as he talked to his lover.

"Noya I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry" Asahi's voice cracked mid sentence and there was shuffling.

"I can't do this without you, please come home" Noya shouted at the top of his lungs

"I'm so sorry, Yū" Asahi whispered "goodbye."

Asahi set down his phone and took a deep breath before letting the wind push him over the ledge, the sound of Noya screaming and crying over the phone was overpowered by the wind whistling in his ears.


End file.
